degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Weird Science
Plot Synopsis Main Plot It's Science fair time, and relationship time for Degrassi. Spike and Snake are getting even more serious, and so is Emma about keeping their relationship a secret from her friends and classmates. When it's time for the Science fair, Snake is a judge, and it just so turns out that Emma gets first place. At the computer lab when Emma and Manny are chatting on the computers with each other, Manny accidentally sends an e-mail to the whole class stating that "''Mr. Simpson Loves Emma's Mom". In the washrooms Liberty accuses Emma for winning because Mr.Simpson was playing favorites and to give the trophy to someone who actually deserves it (meaning herself). Emma then gets upset and goes to Snake to ask him if this was true. Snake replies by giving Emma the other judges test scores and they all thought that Emma was first prize worthy, but Emma is still upset. At the end of the day Emma is at home waiting for her mother to get back from a date with Snake, and she apologizes for her behavior. Subplot Meanwhile, Spinner is having boners on random occasions and is convinced it's a side effect of Emma's science project (since he's one of her studies to see if healthy food helps a person's school work) and starts eating fruits more often because he's getting more attention from females. But once everyone in his class sees that Spinner has a erection, Spinner runs out of the classroom embarrassed and vows to never eat fruit again - that is, until Jimmy asks the cafeteria lady if fruits are the causes for these "unexpected visits" but she says that it's simply hormones, not the fruit. Extended Overview Mr. Simpson, Christine, and Emma are at home eating Chinese food. Throughout the conversation Emma keeps referring to Mr. Simpson, as Mr. Simpson. He tells her he would prefer it if she called him Archie. Yet she refuses to. Emma is working on her science project about eating healthy food in the morning makes a good day at school. Her tests are going well except for J.T. and Spinner's results. While in the gym Manny makes a comment that chocolate tastes ''happy. It gives Emma an idea. It saves her project and Emma wins the trophy. Liberty is mad and is trying to find a way to get back at her. When Manny accidentally sends an e-mail, about Emma's mom dating Mr. Simpson, to the whole media arts club, Liberty seizes her chance. She tells Emma the only reason why she won was because she was favored. Emma later confronts Mr. Simpson and he says he wasn't favoring her and that the other judges agreed with him about the project. At the end, the two are getting along. Meanwhile, Jimmy is trying to ask Ellie out, but she refuses, since her best friend is his ex. Jimmy turns to Spinner who is sitting and says he can't get up since he's having another "boner". He blames it on Emma because she's making him eat healthy food. Jimmy diasgrees and says it's hormones. Later Spinner realizes he's a girl magnet when girls keep staring at him. He ends up getting Ellie's number which makes Jimmy mad, so during drama class, Jimmy seizes his chance to embarrass Spinner. Jimmy picks'' Paige'' and Spinner to do an improve scene about a man delivering a package to a woman, a very lonely woman. While doing the scene, he ends up getting another erection, which embarrasses him. Later the two are sitting in the cafeteria talking and Spinner still blames it on healthy food. Jimmy disagrees so they ask Shelia, the lunch lady, about it. Jimmy asks what kind of food puts a man in the mood. She says that clams are supposed to, but it only gave her husband gas. Jimmy says he means like if she knew a teenage guy. She smiles and says that it's normal, it's only a stage, every guy goes through it. She is referring to Jimmy, which cracks Spinner up. Trivia and Notes *Although credited, Pat Mastroianni (Joey Jeremiah) and Jake Epstein (Craig Manning) do not appear in this episode. *The N, the U.S. cable network that airs, edited out the scene where Spinner's boner is visible to the class. *Earlier in the series Emma mentioned she was a vegetarian. However, at the beginning of this episode she asks for Kung Pao, which is a chicken dish. *The episode title, Weird Science, shares same name of the movie starring Anthony Michael Hall and the song by Oingo Boingo. *In Degrassi Takes Manhattan, while looking at Spinners shelf, this episode is mentioned when Emma finds her science project there. He also tells her about the boner he got in Drama. Quotes *'Manny': (While eating a chocolate bar) It tastes like...happy. *'Emma': Thanks, Snake. Snake: No problem, Emmers. Emma: Archibald. Snake: Emma-la-da. Emma: The Snakester. *'Spinner': All I know that is that I ate some healthy food and now I'm the sex Superman. *'Spinner': The whole female race is a slave for Spinner. *'Sean: '''You're such a Liberty. *'Emma: 'I am not. *'Sean: '''Okay, Liberty. Whatever, Liberty. Issues Faced *Puberty and Development *Embarrassment *Single Parents' Dating *Competition *Jealousy Links: ﻿Watch Weird Science. Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: TNG characters Category:Degrassi: TNG episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Parents Category:Friendships Category:Episodes Category:Degrassi TNG Category:Degrassi: TNG teens Category:Characters Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Jealousy